HERMANA ¿AHORA ERES UN VAMPIRO?
by rocio e-chan
Summary: ya se ...sufro de imaginacion cuando se trata de poner titulos y summary...pero bueno dele la oprotunidad a esta historia ...se acepta colaboracion con el titulo si no les gusta ...
1. prologo

Jajajajaja…hola…digo bueno, han de preguntarse que hago por aquí…ps es solo que mi imaginación revivió estas ultimas semanas, ya que me puse a leer los libros de la saga de crepúsculo (aunque solo me falta por leer eclipse ¬¬) y se me vino una loca idea…y pues veo que no soy la única con la idea de unir a Sakura y crepúsculo...Pues dije por que no?...así que tenga me paciencia ok….

Ok pues la leyenda de siempre…

Los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo son de la autora MEYER y los de Sakura Card captor son de las CLAMP; así que la trama es todita mía...

Como para que de sentido la historia un poco vaya a usar la trama de las películas y algunos partes de los libros de crepúsculo…

Nuestras historia comienza inicia después de que los Cullen se "enfrentaron a los vulturis, es decir un año casi desde el la boda de Bella y Edward OK y de Sakura varios años después de la película de la carta sellada…

Así que las edades estarían así…

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling: 18 casi 19 años

Shaoran, Eriol: 19 años

Touya, Yukito y Nakuru: 24 casi 24 años.

Los CULLEN: la edad que aparentan tener ok… no puedo deducir… pero eso si lo voy a investigar y ponerlo en la historia ya que es esencial…

Ok a leer esta historia…

"Y AHORA A LA ECUACION SE LE SUMAN... ¿HECHICEROS?"

PROLOGO

_DESPUES DE CASI PERDER A MI FAMILIA Y A MIS DOS AMORES… LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE AHORA EN LA IMORTALIDAD NADA ME SOPRENDERIA… _

_6 CASI 7 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE TODO EN TOMOEDA HABIA ACABADO, MI VIDA MAGICA INICIABA JUNTO AL CHICO QUE ME ROBO EL CORAZON Y SABIA QUE AUN ME FALTABA COSAS POR VER…_

_PERO…_

_NUCA IMAGINE QUE AUN DESPUES DE VARIOS AÑOS…._

_VOLVERIA VER… _

_A MI QUERIDA HERMANA… _

"CAPITULO UNO"

"HACIA EL MISTERIO EN FORKS"

Ya a pasado 6 años desde que cambie mi ultima carta clow, aquella que me trajo bastantes problemas, después de ello, el clan Li pensó que como mi nivel mágico estaba por encima de sus expectativas, la señora Ieran Li me ofreció tomar cargo de mi durante unos años, al principio me negué ya que no quería dejar a mi padre, además de que el no esta enterado de mi magia; así que decidió que era mejor enviar a el señor Wei a que me entrenara en artes marciales y el consejo decidió que uno de los magos mas fuertes de la actualidad me entrenara, ese fue el maestro Fa Shu, el me entreno por unos años hasta que el falleció, ya que no se encontraba en buena salud cuando llego a Tomoeda; el consejo pensó que seria bueno enviarme a otro maestro, pero por una carta que había dejado mi maestro sobre mi potencial mágico se decidió que yo podría practicar por mi propia cuanta, ya que yo era la sucesora del brujo clow; por medio de cartas me mantuve en contacto con Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling, el señor Wei me había hecho el grandioso favor de llevarles mis obsequios cuando este regreso a china; Tomoyo y yo descubrimos que somos primas maternas cuando cumplí 13, cuando de la nada llego mi bisabuelo y también me entere que era el señor que había conocido cuando había visitado una mansión en la vacaciones de verano cuando iba en primaria y estaba con mi misión de la captura de las cartas; a los 14 años recibí una invitación de tres años en estudiar en cualquier escuela de Estados Unidos, no lo pensé y dije que si, algo me llamaba la atención, pero nuca supe que fue, después de decirle a mi familia y amigos, decidí que quería probar una escuela con una playa grandiosa y vi que entre mis posibilidades estaba una en Phoenix y cuando estaba a días de partir me entere que mi padre y hermano iba conmigo, así que el bisabuelo nos consiguió una casa pequeña en un modesto barrio, haya me hice vecina de la chica mas extraña del mundo, pero divertida e interesante, su nombre Isabella Swan, una chica que no le gustaba que le llamaran Isabella, solo bella, vivía con su madre a dos casas de la nuestra, ella y yo éramos compañeras aun que se menor que ella… cuando llego mi tiempo de partida fue horrible ya que un lazo de hermandad se creo con nosotros, pero aun así prometimos ser hermanas a pesar de la distancia que un día no encontraríamos, pero de eso hace ya 2 años… ella tenia la firme convicción de que un día su madre se casaría con Phil, un jugador de beisbol con el cual tenia una relación de un par de meses antes de que yo me fuera a Japón… me pregunto que habría sido de ella?.

-Sakura, Sakura!-gritaba una voz masculina desde la planta baja de la casa a una habitación de una chica que estaba mirando el techo de su habitación y haciendo figurillas con una luz que salía de sus dedos, recordando todos los eventos que había vivido desde encontró el libro de las cartas clow y a su querido amigo Kero.

-ya voy-dijo la joven con voz alta, esta se levanto dejando ver a una chica de 18 años de edad, piel clara, cabello castaño claro con tonalidades rubias, largo hasta la cintura con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una blusa de color verde esmeralda, que hacia juego con sus ojos grandes y expresivos de color verde esmeralda.

-tienes llamada-dijo el joven de casi 24 años con cara de pocos amigos, piel un poco mas oscura que la chica, alto, de cabello café castaño casi negro y ojos castaños, este iba de un traje de color café claro.

-gracias hermano-contesto Sakura recibiendo el auricular del joven, el cual salió volando a la puerta ya que al parecer tenia prisa.

-Sakura Kinomoto, diga-contesto Sakura a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-_es un gusto volver hablar contigo Sakura-_dijo un voz del otro lado de la línea, la cual había causado reacción en la castaña.

-señora Ieran-contesto la castaña atónita, ya que había pasado un año desde que hablo con esa persona.

-_veo que me recuerdas, me alegro, solo quería decirte algo importante, tu padre ira a estados unidos, a un pueblito llamado forks en el cual reúne la leyenda de los quileutes, ese lugar tiene un aura de misticismo y los del consejo cree que no seria bueno que le llegara a pasar algo malo al padre la maestra de cartas, así que seria buena idea que fueras con el, además varios hechiceros irán a ese lugar a averiguar que misterio rodea ese lugar ya que ha llamado la atención de los ancianos… creo que te dará gusto ir a reunirte con uno de ellos…así que sin mas te deseo suerte mi niña, adiós-_ dijo la dama Li con misterio dejando con la boca abierta a la castaña ya ella ya sabia esa noticia, la había visto en su sueño, pero que los ancianos y el consejo se enteraran de la vida de su padre era mas sorprendente y molesto, además no le vendría mal ir haya así podría reunirse con eso hechiceros u jugar un poco con ellos, ayudar a su padre en su investigación y sobre todo visitar Phoenix…

La noche paso tranquila y a la mañana siguiente Sakura le había pedido a su padre llevarla ya que quería visitar ese lugar y otro que ellos sabían de antemano pero no lo mencionarían, además de que Touya ya se la venia venir así que les informo que también iría con Yukito ya que cada uno iban a tomar sus practicas en la escuela y el hospital del pequeño pueblecito; así que mientras se arreglaba todo Sakura le informo a Tomoyo que iría con su padre y ella que no quería dejar ir sola a la castaña y perderse de una de sus grandes a sañas decidió ir, eso fue conveniente ya que se ahorrarían los boletos de avión ya que Sonomi presto el jet privado de la familia amamiya.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇ

En china:

-joven Shaoran, su madre ha llamado a la señorita Sakura así que es mas seguro que la encuentre en forks en unos días-dijo un hombre mayordomo ya algo de edad con una gran sonrisa.

-eso me alegra, así que le avisare a Meiling de que me acompañe y Wei…- contesto un joven que estaba tomando un baño, pero solo se escucho su voz con un matiz de felicidad.

-si joven Shaoran?-pregunto el amable señor.

-llama a Hiraguisawa, dile que lo veo haya en unos días-dijo la voz con un misterioso tono burlón en la voz.

-como ordene joven-dijo el mayordomo y se retiro de la habitación con una sonrisa, el sabia que hace un tiempo su joven amo no veía a su ahora novia, la señorita Sakura, la cual era la única que lograba sacar mas de un suspiro a su amo y aun mas una sonrisa amable y cálida, el tenia el presentimiento que de este viaje a ese pequeño pueblo vendría mas de una sorpresa, felicidad y un misterio.

Çççççç

En estados unidos, en un pueblito cerca de port Ángeles y Seattle; en forks…

En una casa blanca que se alzaba entre el amplio bosque, había una familia en particular que se reinstalaba en la casa después de un viaje a la isla ESME, una pequeña niña correteaba a un joven de piel bronceada y cabello negro, lo peculiar a esta escena era que ambos corrían a una velocidad impresiónate alrededor de la casa, estos eran observados por una pareja desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones.

-se ve que se divirtieron en la isla, pero aquí es su habitad, me alegro ver a mi pequeña Nesi sonreír- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

-a mi también, pero ella me recuerda a alguien especial… pensé que después de haber nacido como vampiresa olvidaría mis recuerdos, pero este eta tan nítido en mi memoria…como extraño esos años-dijo la joven con una sonrisa nostálgica que no paso desapercibido por nadie de la casa, haciendo que el movimiento de la casa se detuviera y todo el mundo fuera a ese balcón a oír sobre eso , ya que al parecer eso era nuevo, ya que casi nadie recordar algo con tanta nitidez a alguien si no la ha visto.

-acaso te arrepientes de ser una vampira bella?-pregunto el joven que se encontraba a su lado con sorpresa ya que eso era lo que ella quería cuando era humana.

Todos estaban expectantes de eso pregunta ya que mostraban tristeza sus hermosos rostros y mas uno infantil; la joven de cabello café rojizo negó lentamente con la cabeza a esa pregunta aliviando a lo presentes por ello –no Edward, yo nunca me arrepentiré de haber decidido pasar la eternidad a tu lado, tu y mi hija son lo mas importante y que decir de mi familia y amigos… es solo que esta sensación de nostalgia es de antes de que te conociera, este recuerdo es de cuando vivía en Phoenix con mi madre-aclaro la joven llamada bella.

-que es lo que recuerdas bella?-pregunto una voz masculina que provenía detrás de ella, era de su amigo Jacob.

-este recuerdo apareció apenas en mi mente, es de cuando yo tenia 14 años, fue cuando observe a mi niña, ella tiene el cabello algo parecido al de una niña que yo conocí, una niña del extranjero que vino de intercambio y era mi vecina, hace 2 años ella regreso a su ciudad natal… espero volver a verla algún día-dijo la joven madre con una sonrisa de esperanza dejando con un poquito de curiosidad a los presentes ya que eso era nuevo, ya que bella nunca había mencionado eso, ni cuando llego a forks o Charlie no lo recordaba…

Y así es como inicia este crossover de Sakura Card captor y de crepúsculo; es solo es prologo así que téngame paciencia, espero subir el capitulo uno, en unos días ya que esto no me va a dejar tranquila y también quiero escribir uno de shugo chara, de naruto y otros mas, además de que le quiero dar la oportunidad a mi primer crossover que hice hace años, también tengo un proyecto con bleach, aclaro todos con Sakura, espero no arruinar ninguna.

Ahora quisiera ayuda con algo o mejor dicho, pregunta general:

¿Cuántos años quieren que tenga aquí la hija de Edward y bella?...

Vamos, vamos, cuantos proponen!... la edad con mayor votación será la que empleare aquí…

Todavía ahí muchos misterios que irán surgiendo y serán resueltos durante la trama, se aceptan ideas, tomatazos, lechugas, y todo para una ensalada (estoy a dieta¬¬)…aquí es donde esta historia inicia…

Así que como se darán cuenta ya sabemos de que niña se refiere bella, la cara de espanto de Edward, creí que le daría el infarto, jajajajaja, y nuestros hechiceros… oh!... el siguiente será más largo e interesante, muchas apariciones y unas sorpresas… así que… reserven palomitas y chescos que esta trama inicia…

Una leyenda más se suma a la ecuación de vampiros y lobos… o que novedad…¬¬, bella pienso que eres un imán de misterios y magia… que barbará y eso que inicia tu inmortalidad…


	2. capitulo 1- forks

Bueno se que e sido cruel por no haber actualizado antes… por eso pido disculpas, se que dije que no me iba a tardar, pero de verdad que no era mi intención atrasarme tanto…

Bueno todo el discursillo se los daré al finalizar el capitulo…

Bueno como siempre la leyenda de costumbre… SAKURA CARD CAPTOR Y CREPUSCULO no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores. Bueno sin más me lanzo a lo que nos concierne.

¿HERMANA AHORA ERES UN VAMPIRO?

CAITULO 1.- FORKS…

Desde que había recibido la llamada de la señora Li, Sakura supo que en ese lugar iba a encontrar mas de una sorpresa; pero eso no le impidió en seguir en sus planes de ir a América de nuevo, le habían comentando que al lugar al que se dirigía es mas un lugar frio, en que la mayor parte del tiempo llovía, ella había estado en un lugar caluroso de niña un cambio de ambiente no le haría daño a nadie, y ahora se encontraba a mas de 10000 metros de altura (supongo ok) del suelo en un avión privado rumbo a estados unidos… kero se había dormido, estaba oculto en una pequeña caja que preparo0, Yukito estaba plácidamente leyendo un libro ya que en menos de dos días seria profesor en la escuela preparatoria de haya, su hermano dormía lo mas que le era posible ya que tocando tierra y el ingresando en el hospital local, tendría que estar despierto un buen rato; su padre este estaba emocionado, parecía un niño en navidad, eso la asusto, sabia cuan peligroso podría a llegar ser si las sospechas del concilio eran cierta, ella mas que nadie quería unas vacaciones e ir a buscar a una buena amiga que había hecho ella en ese país, sabia que su hermano se moría por saber de ella aunque lo ocultara, ella era parte importante de la historia que habían hecho ellos en ese país; pero a los del concilio se les ocurrió echar a perder su plan, así que ella iría, echaría un vistazo y les diría a los hechiceros que estaban ahí que la cubrieran por una semana y ella regresaría; Tomoyo era otra historia estaba igual que kero durmiendo, el avión le marea cada dos por tres a si que con la ayuda de su magia esta se quedo dormida para que el vuelo fuera llevadero.

Unas horas después de un largo viaje, ello arribaban a un aeropuerto de Seattle, llevando sus cosas al auto que se había dispuesto para ellos no sabían si era por parte de su abuelo o del la señora Li, así que ignoraron sus dudas e ingresaron para el viaje.

Por otro lado, la llegada de Sakura y compañía había sido vista por una vampira que había dejado de hacer planes para el nuevo guarda ropa de su pequeña sobrina Nessi, lo cual llamo la atención de Edward, que había visto como en ella se veía a una joven occidental de cabello café castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda bajando de un avión esta tenia al diferente, se le veía en la mirada, era bonita y de acompañantes era una mujer de su misma edad de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, y tres hombres dos de la misma edad pero diferente altura y el ultimo un hombre de cabello castaño mas oscuro que el de la joven, a este ultimo lo reconoció por ser un arqueólogo, pero se preguntaba que así en ese lugar esa persona reconocida por sus descubrimientos.

-paso algo?-pregunto bella que llagaba con su niña, habían ido de paseo por la ciudad.

-Alice tuvo una visión, de algunos visitantes, tranquila son inofensivos, no pasa nada- contesto el joven con su mayor sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

-bueno-contesto esta sin darle importancia, Jacob se había ido a la reserva por que al parecer los nativos de ese lugar tendrían una importante visita, así que ellas había regresado a casa después de pasar por una librería.

-papi mira lo que mami me compro- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello café castaño oscuro, de 10 años, mostraba un libro sobre una historia, de una niña de su edad que había encontrado un extraño libro con cartas y que ahí había iniciado su historia por mundo lleno de magia, la escritora era una mujer occidental, de nombre Tomoyo Amamiya.

-ese es un nuevo libro?- pregunto con felicidad Edward con una sonrisa cargando a su niña.

-no solo uno, compro los tres que se han publicado, quedo fascinada con la historia que los tomo para que se los compara, en el camino venia leyendo el primer capitulo-contesto bella con gracia había recordado que Nessi había puesto una carita de perro abandonado de bajo de la lluvia frente a ella, Jacob y el chico de la librería que curiosamente resulto ser un ex compañero de la escuela, muy poco había durado la resistencia con esa cara, así que se resigno y los compro, pero estaba feliz de ver a su única hija feliz.

-así?... y de que se trata la historia?-pregunto esta vez el patriarca de los Cullen.

-eso es secreto, cuando le termine se lo presto abuelito-dijo Nessi que salía corriendo hacia su tía que ahora le estaba mostrando su nuevo guarda ropa.

-jajajajaja… en eso me recuerda a alguien, será los genes?-dijo Carlea con un sonría, mientras miraba a Edward el cual hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, eso era un muy bonito cuadro familiar, pero todos ellos se llevarían una gran sorpresa por los visitantes que iban de camino hacia Forks

Por otro lado; un joven de nacionalidad china y un ingles estaban en medio de una reunión con los otros dos magos que iban de compañía con ellos, se habían puesto de acuerdo de que lugares comenzarían a investigar, mientras esperaban la llegada de la maestra de cartas y compañía, por una lado Li Shaoran estaba que no podía con la impaciencia ya quería ver a la joven japonesa que le había robado el corazón desde que eran unos niños. Una vez que este junto al joven ingles iban en camino a su casa, este no tardo en realizar lo que mas le agradaba hacer desde que conoció a este pobre joven… divertirse a costa de el.

-Shaoran amigo se que esta impaciente por ver de nuevo a Sakura pero tranquilo que si no esta se asustara al solo de ver la cara que te traes en estos momentos-comento la reencarnación de el mago Clow con una sonrisa.

-Eriol de verdad no comiences, si se que como estoy soy consiente de ello, pero que quieres que haga quisiera que el camino se volviera tan corto para que ella estuviera en estos momentos frente a mi- contesto este con irritación, ambos estaban de lo mas tranquilos con rumbo de ir a ver a la persona que arribaría una de las casa que estaban a las afuera de la ciudad, ellos querían privacidad así que encontraron un buen lugar por el tiempo en que estarían ahí.

Entro lugar., prácticamente del otro lado del mundo, en Italia, un trió de vampiros aun buscaban la forma de destruir el clan que estuvieron por poco de eliminar de la faz de la tierra; solo que las cosas no habían salido como ellos hubieran deseado y hacerse de los interesantes inmortales que habían visto y bien sabían que podría hacerse de ellos si así lo querían, habían visto a unos inmortales de los mas curiosos el día en que conocieron a una pequeña niña y un joven mitad inmortal mitad humano, y ellos ahora eran de su sumo interés y los querían, y si tenían que utilizar las mas viles de las artimañas lo harían, primero comenzarían por el clan al cual les causaran un gran problema y de ahí le mostrarían a los demás inmortales del mundo que los vulturis eran los reyes, la monarquía de su mundo.

-Aro, no crees seria mejor dejar este absurdo interés tuyo que tienes ese chicos Cullen- dijo marco con una su fría personalidad, el no tenia interés en esos sujetos, lo único que quería era que su hermano dejara de comportarse como u niño pequeño.

-no es absurdo hermano, piénsalo, nos haríamos de increíbles habilidades y dos de una especie nueva, eso es de lo mas interesante, enviare un ejercito si es necesario, pero de que los quiero conmigo, los quiero-declaro Aro con su sonrisa mas maliciosa y oscura que se le podía ver, los otros dos solo lo dejaron, eso terminaría mal y ellos lo sabían de ante mando.

Y así mientras en Italia se preparaba un plan de lo mas horrible, y ajenos de lo que se avecinaba para ellos, los visitantes de occidente aparcaban a su nueva casa, habían bajado sus maletas y ya preparaban todo para su día de mañana, ya era de noche y el sueño los había vencido, pero en loa habitación recién acomodada y decorada por una castaña, esta se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre su lecho, no había podido ver a los hechiceros que se paseaban y que habían llegado a hacer limpieza, acomodar y desempacar lo que habían enviado, después de horas de decoración y una cena a base de pizza y un jugo, se habían preparado para dormir y ahora la castaña esta viajando por el mundo de los sueños cuando una escena que ella en su vida había visto la hizo preocuparse, en ella estaba un grupo de personas que al mirarlos hicieron que los pelos se le pusiera de punto, ellos lucían diferentes, al otro extremo otro grupo que no lograba distinguir bien solo, sabia que están algunas caras conocidas y cuando se estaba acercando todo se volvió oscuridad y después la imagen de su habitación en la mañana la había asaltado, se había despertado, pero ella no sabia que había sido aquel sueño, era una premonición?, hacia años que no tenia una así de misteriosa, pero lo pensó muy a fondo decidió que lo consultaría con su pequeño guardián, así que decidió bañarse para poder así acompañar a su padre.

Cuando termino de arreglarse y bajar, se encontró exclusivamente con Tomoyo y su padre, al parecer Yukito y su hermano habían ido a presentase a sus respectivas responsabilidades, ella sonrió y llego saludando a todos; después de un agradable desayuno se dirigieron hacia donde su padre tenia que empezar con su trabajo, era parte de Forks, era llamado la reserva; un lugar donde se conservaba el pueblo nativo, donde se conservaba la tradiciones y leyendas.

Al llegar ala entrada de ese lugar solo basto para que Sakura sintiera una gran aura mágica en ese lugar y no provenía de una persona, si no de muchos puntos y muy leve en toda la zona, como si los arboles y la tierra hubiera absorbido una parte de estos seres con el paso del tiempo.

Llegaron donde un pequeño grupo los esperaba, ahí estaba en su mayoría mas jóvenes aproximadamente de la edad de Sakura a la de Touya, todos vestían camisas de colores oscuros y jeans, parecía como un grupo o un clan; también estaba un hombre en silla de ruedas con sombre negro, a Sakura le recordó la s historias del viejo oeste; también a su lado un joven aproximadamente de su edad, piel trigueña camisa negra y jeans, pelo corto negro y ojos cafés, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención de el si no que fue su aura, era diferente a las que había visto, ese joven poseía magia, poca pero magia, al igual que el grupo que estaba ahí y vestía como el; también estaban una mujer muy bonita de piel morena y larga cabellera oscura, mas que la de Tomoyo, estaban en dos trenzas y eso le daba un toque increíble hermoso y así lado un hombre, este era diferente en aspecto, lucia como los demás habitantes de Forks, era policía y tenia un muy pronunciado seño, eso le recordó a Shaoran y pensó que tal vez este se viera como el hombre frente a ella, eso iba a ser bueno de ver.

Por el lado de los hombres lobo, era la misma impresión, ellos habían llegado un poco mas antes que los visitantes, el motivo, que cuando el carro entre en sus fronteras ellos se percataron de una extraña presencia que venia a bordo de ese automóvil, por eso ellos decidieron unirse a la reunión después de haberle explicado a Billy y a Jacob lo sucedido, este ultimo afirmo su presentimiento, ya que el también lo había sentido cuando ellos entraron, era extraño, se sentía poderosa la presencia, pero no se sentía peligroso o con malas intenciones y cual fue la sorpresa de este peculiar grupo, que cuando llego el auto y del bajaron dos mujeres jóvenes aproximadamente de la edad de Jacob y un señor como la edad de Charlie y Billy, y que la presencia que los había hecho movilizarse no provenía de el hombre mayor si no de una de las jóvenes, la castaña que los analizaba con una mirada calmada y luego sonrió; eso los dejo perplejos, eso había sido raro.

-buenas tardes, usted es el señor Billy Black?-pregunto Fujitaka con su calma inigualable y su amabilidad nata.

-buenas tardes, si ese soy yo, Billy Black a sus servicios, ellos son mi hijo Jacob, sus amigos, +++ y Charlie Swan, sean bienvenidos a Forks-dijo el hombre en la silla de ruedas con una sonrisa, Sakura estaba mirando a los nombrados, hasta que oyó el nombre del policía y casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo al igual que Fujitaka, el cual iba preguntarle algo al hombre, pero su hija se le había adelantado.

-Swan,.. Charlie Swan?... De casualidad su hija no es Isabella Swan?-pregunto Sakura con tono calmado y a la vez de emoción.

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta, de donde habían escuchado el nombre de la joven vampira.

-si Bella es mi hija… jovencita de donde conoces a Bella-dijo Charlie con curiosidad y escepticismo.

-AHHH!... que alegría!... escuchaste papa el es el padre de Bella!... oh! Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy hija del profesor Fujitaka y ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daiduoji…. Y bueno soy amiga de Bella desde secundaria, la conocí cuando estuve de intercambió en Phoenix, y fui vecina de ella hace años, pero desgraciadamente regrese a mi país natal hace dos años y no volví a saber de Bella… como esta?... que a sido de ella?... y la señora Renne como esta?...-dijo Sakura con entusiasmo sacando la sonrisa de sus acompañantes, al parecer ella podría saber donde encontrar a Bella sin ningún problema, en cambio Charlie se sorprendió, el sabia que su hija no era muy buena haciendo amigas, pero que de la nada apareciera un chica y le diga que es su amiga si era un shock, pero estaba feliz, la chica que resulto ser la hija del hombre que había visitado la ciudad por la leyendas de sus amigos y ahora podría tener una amiga con la cual contar ya que ella nunca le dijo nada pero su ex esposa le había contado de la existencia de una chica que había hecho migas con su hija pero nunca supo su nombre, y ella y su familia se veían buenas personas así que por que no mejor darle la mejor de las sorpresas a su hija y a esta niña encantadora.

Los demás estaban en shock, esa chica se había puesto feliz de la nada, al enterarse que una amiga de Bella había aparecido, pero eso no era lo malo, si no el de que ella pueda descubrir el secreto de la ciudad y su papa era un arqueólogo, podrían difundirlo por el mundo y ellos conocían a un grupo de "personas" que no les gustaría eso, pero antes de poder decir algo inteligente Charlie hablo.

-un gusto Señorita Kinomoto, señor Kinomoto y señorita Daiduoji; me alegra oír eso, nunca imagine que la amiga de Bella serias tu, ella casi no me cuenta todo pero su madre me platico de ti hace mucho y lo buenas amigas que eran, Renne esta bien a de estar viajando por el país por que ella se ha vuelto a casar y bueno pues Bella esta bien, a decir verdad ella lleva caso dos años viviendo aquí en Forks, poco después de que tu regresaras a tu país, ella se mudo conmigo- había dicho Charlie causando el miedo de la mayoría y una enorme y luminosa sonrisa por parte de Sakura, que deslumbro a muchos y uno que otro lobito flechado.

-esta aquiiii!... escuchaste papa, no iré a buscarla la encontré, esta aquí, Bella esta aquí… Tomoyo encontré a Bella, veras como te agradara conocerla, y Yukito y Touya se alegran de verla, a ya quiero verla!...- dijo con entusiasmo y muy pocos se alegraron, a los lobos no se fiaban nadita de ella por du poder.

-claro si gusta le puedo decir que iré a visitarla, pero cuando llegues sea una sorpresa-dijo Charlie como idea, haciendo que Sakura se volteara a ver al hombre con una cara de niña a la que le habían dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y muchos brillitos se veían alrededor de ella. Pero esta se acordó de algo importante y era que había ido acompañando a su papa a ese lugar para ayudarlo y luego estaba la misión de los hechiceros, hizo una pequeña mueca y Tomoyo supo a que se debía y rápidamente hablo.

-descuida Sakura, anda ve yo acompañaré al tío Fujitaka durante el recorrido, además tu quieres volver a verla y bueno yo conocerla…. Espero que no lo moleste tío- dijo Tomoyo a la aludida y luego a arqueólogo.

-por mi no hay problema, además Sakura han pasado 2 años. No seria bueno que esperaran mas… corre hija, y saluda a Bella de mi parte-dijo Fujitaka con su sonrisa sincera, eso causo que Sakura volviera a tener ese ambiente de brillos alrededor de ella y que la mayoría de los nativos pusieran cara de terror.

-gracias papa, Tomoyo-dijo Sakura abrazando a ambos y empezaba dar saltitos, pero algo la detuvo de ello, ya que se había percatado de algo y no solo ella, si no que los lobos también, era una sensación nueva en ellos y una familiar en la chica; esta cambio de humor en un micro segundo y Tomoyo se dio cuenta ya que kero comenzaba a revolotear en su bolso, así que esta ayudando a la hechicera marco su móvil y se lo paso con cuidado a kero. Sakura había respondido la llamada, ella conocía ese tono, así que se alejo un poco escuchando hablara kero y esta respondía como si fuera a su hermano.

-esta bien iré, son 7 de los otros 2… esta bien te los llevare.- respondió con fastidio.- señor Swan discúlpeme por favor, es que a mi hermano se le han olvidado algo importante y no quiero molestar a papa ya que esta trabajando, le parece que me lleve con ella mas al rato?-dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

-claro no hay problema, se ve que es importante- dijo Charlie viendo la desilusión y la ira en la mirada de la castaña.

-si es muy importante, espero tardarme mucho, con permiso…papa tomo el auto, no te molesta verdad?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-claro hija llévatelo, y dile a tu hermano que pase a comparar algunas cosas para la cena si?-dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

-claro, adiós papa, los veo al rato- dijo Sakura subiendo en el auto y conducía con cuidado saliendo de ese lugar, el grupo de jóvenes se excusaron con que tenían que ir a otro lugar Tomoyo noto algo diferente en la reacción de esos chicos, pero mejor se dedico a distraer a los adultos mientras dejaba ir kero tras Sakura, después de que este entrara en el auto, esta comenzó a conducir lo que daba el auto a la dirección donde había presenciado el aura mágica, al parecer un de los hechiceros había convocado un hechizo de prisión, cualquiera podía entrar, pero no todos podían salir un vez que esta se alzaba, el otro no había movido algún dedo, las otras 7 presencias se notaban diferentes, eran unas de las que había notado cuando llego a Forks, unos se notaban alterados y si no llegaba a tiempo podría suceder una batalla, aquellas presencias que habían sido aprisionadas eran con un toque maligno, pero no tenían intensiones malignas, solo tenían esa esencia, pero no eran peligrosas y apostaba que los hechiceros no sabían aquello… cuando llegara a ellos los castigaría por su imprudencia.

Shaoran y Eriol se había percatado de ello al igual que la castaña y se dirigían hacia haya pero con el pensamiento de que sus compañeros de misión estaban en peligro.

En el caso de Touya y Yukito lo sintieron, pero se percataron de que Sakura se dirigía hacia haya y bueno ellos estaban en apuros por que estaban siendo detenidos por sus respectivo jefes los cuales les estaban informando algunos detalles de su nuevo puesto.

Todos comenzaban a movilizarse ya que eso era nuevo para algunos, los lobos se dirigían hacia haya por que sus aliados vampíricos estaba en problemas y la "novia" de Jacob estaba en peligro.

En el caso de las victimas estaban que no entendían que pasaba ahí… hace unos momentos antes de que aparecieran esos sujetos que a simple vista eran humanos, ellos estaban simplemente cazando, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalíe, Emmet y su hija Nessi, aunque esta ultima estaba entretenida viendo las flores que había en un campo cercano mientras era vigilada por su tía Rosalíe y Emmet, mientras sus otros dos tíos y sus padres estaban cazando a unos kilómetros de ellos, estaban mas que entretenidos viendo al único infante de la familia feliz, pero de la nada habían notado a dos humanos cerca, no le dieron importancia ya que pues eran humanos y supusieron que estaban de excursión o algo así, pero después de unos minutos esa idea fue desechada por esos humanos se estaban acercando a una velocidad mas rápida que la de una normal, así que se pusieron en alerta, cuando estos aparecieron a la vista lo mas rápido que pudieron colocaron a la infante detrás de ellos, ella no sabia que sucedía pero había notado las dos compañías extras y eso no le gusto, en el caso de Alice y Jasper, la primera había visto a los dos humanos dirigirse a una velocidad increíble en donde se encontraba parte de su familia y pudo ver que uno de ellos hacia unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y un pergamino, esa combinación no le gusto así que ella le dijo a Jasper y estos se dirigieron hacia al prado; Edward había visto la visión de su hermana.

-Nessi- eso basto para que bella dejara lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y viera el rostro de su esposo y antes de que este reaccionara bella lo había dejado una buena distancia.- _instinto materno_- fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente para así darle alcance a su esposa.

Cuando estaban cerca del prado tuvieron un extraño sensación de cómo si acabaran de entrar en un burbuja, pero lo hicieron de lado apresuraron el paso, cuando llegaron notaron que Alice y Jasper salían del lado izquierdo de ellos y enfrente se encontraban la tercera pareja y su hija, los dos primero estaban en guardia mirando ferozmente a los dos visitantes que estaba ahí frente a ellos por una considerada distancia y estos mismos estaban en guardia.

Bella se había dirigido a todo aprisa a su hija y inspeccionar que no la haya ocurrido nada con ella, los visitantes se sorprendieron por la velocidad de ellos y la acción de la mujer peli café.

-caballeros en que podemos ayudarles?-pregunto cortésmente Alice, ella se había dado cuenta de que no eran humanos nórmales así que opto por la democracia antes de que una pelea se llevara acabo en ese lugar.

-señorita, perdone el comportamiento brusco de nuestra parte, pero verán estamos en este lugar para averiguar que es lo que perturba la paz de este lugar y bueno nos hemos percatado de que ustedes NO son humanos- dijo uno de los hechiceros con normalidad, este tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos de un tono rojizo claro y piel claro, los vampiros notaron que este era de nacionalidad china por sus rasgos.

La declaración los había sorprendido y así aumentaron sus defensas, en eso aparecen mas personas, por el lado de los vampiros llegaba Jacob en su forma humana acompañado de los únicos dos integrantes de su manada, Zet y Lya, este se acerco lo mas rápido a los Cullen y recibió en un abrazo protector a Nessi, los otros dos se colocaban a lado de bella y Edward; los demás lobos se había quedado atrás de ellos, superando en numero a las hechiceros, los cuales comenzaban a preocuparse, pero de su lado aparecieron a los dos encargados de esa misión, el jefe del clan Li y la reencarnación de Clow, así que eso los dejo tranquilos.

-que es lo que quieren?- esta vez fue Jacob quien pregunto, ya que gracias a su oído había escuchado la platica que se había llevado a cabo.

-acabar con la amenaza de este pueblo hablo el otro mago- contesto el peli castaño de ojos azules, Sharon había dicho que no hicieran nada imprudente ya que al parecer las cosas eran tranquilas, pero el estaba en desacuerdo con ello, ya que todo amenaza peligrosa debía ser eliminada de acuerdo a sus creencias.

Por el lado de Sakura , esta había llegado cerca del lugar y no podía entrar con el auto, así que dejándolo donde nadie podría verlo se traslado gracias vuelo, al estar cerca se dio cuenta que los hechiceros eran superados en número, vio a la persona que le arrancaba un suspiro al solo hablar de el, a la reencarnación su antecesor y a dos hechiceros mas, por el otro lado estaban lobos enormes, y 10 "personas", entre ellas vio a una niña de 10 años, que era abrazada por un joven de su edad y que reconoció como Jacob Black, a otros dos chicos que había visto en la reserva, pero cual fue su sorpresa al recorrer los rostros de los demás, entre ellos estaba uno que había deseado ver desde hace años, lucia diferente tanto físicamente y espiritualmente, ya que su aura era diferente al que ella recordaba, ahora lucia como al de los otras 6 mas.

-bella- había pronunciado, kero lo escucho y miro hacia abajo y noto lo que el mago pretendía, atacar.

La aludida había oído como alguien mencionaba su nombre, esa voz le era familiar, así que alzo su mirada por donde escucho de donde provenía y noto a una figura acercarse … pero lo que la sorprendió fue que esta venia por los cielos volando y poseía alas, nadie se había percatado de ella por lo que había declarado el hechicero, ella no despegaba la mirada de la figura que se acercaba a gran velocidad y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era una rostro que no había olvidado a la hora de renacer, uno que había anhelado ver durante un tiempo, pero su mirada fue atraída al notar que el sujeto de cabello rubio había formado varias llamaradas de fuego con pergaminos, lo siguiente que paso fue que este las había lanzado hacia ellos y estas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos, se asusto, pero una sensación similar a la que había sentido se hizo presente y ante ella las bolas de fuego nunca llegaron, estas habían impactado contra un muro, y este era visible para sus ojos, era un levemente blanco y había un figura de una extraña ala enfrente de ellos como si flotara; los vampiros, los lobos y los hechiceros se sorprendieron de ello ya que había protegido al "enemigo", los hechiceros reconocieron ese poder, era de la maestra de las cartas, la cual había aterrizado en medio del campo de batalla y una vez en el suelo convoco a bosque que había aprisionado a los otros dos magos, a dejando libre a Sharon y Eriol, pero eran detenidos por Cerberos que estaba enfrente de ellos en guardia por si se decidían a hacer lo mismo que los otros dos…

Los lobos y vampiros la vieron y se sorprendieron de ello, los primeros la reconocieron ya que era la chica que habían conocido no hace mucho en la reserva, era la que se había ido de improvisto en el momento en que ellos sintieron la presencia enemiga, ahora sabían que no había ido con su hermano, si no como sus compañeros… ante ellos estaba Sakura Kinomoto la chica que buscaba a Isabella Swan.

Ese pensamiento no paso desapercibido por Edward y este se disponía a atacar a la chica que le daba la espalda, ya que no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su esposa, todos se dieron cuenta de ello, Shaoran se disponía en atacarlo, pero fue detenido por las ramas de bosque y Eriol por Cerberos, cuando este estaba cerca de su objetivo fue detenido por quien menos lo esperaba, su sorpresa fue grande tanto para el como para los demás, ante el estaba su esposa extendiendo sus brazos para que no avanzara, esta estaba de espaladas a menos de un metro de la de Sakura, era una situación extraña, pero lo que ambas dirigieron fue lo que descoloco a muchos.

-no permitiré que los dañen-había dicho Sakura imitando la acción de la vampira, extendiendo sus brazos y dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a sus aliados.

-no permitiré que la toques- había dicho bella quien había puesto la mirada que hace mucho no se veía en ella, aquella que tenia cuando eras humana y había desafiado a Aro y su clan, la misma que había usado para defender ala persona que desafiaba en esos momentos.

-que estas haciendo maestra de las cartas, ellos son los enemigos, por que los defiendes!- había gritado el hechicero que había atacado.

-bella que estas haciendo, por que la defiendes, ella es un peligro, te estaba buscando a ti- dijo Edward con perplejidad, no entendía que ocurría con su esposa.

-no puedo…-decía Sakura mirando a los demás con decisión.

-dejar que la lastimes por que ella…- decía bella mirando a su esposo ahora con una mirada llena de cariño.

-**es mí querida hermana**- habían dicho las dos al unisonó con la mirada mas dulce y cariñosa, aun decían lo mismo, tan sincronizada como lo hacían cuando niñas.

Todos se habían sorprendido con esa revelación; la persona que tenían frente a ellos que protegía a la otra con fervor era hermana de la otra.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bueno, bueno…. Se que soy una persona de peor por dejarlos esperando bastante, pero ocurrieron varias coas que no quiero recordar si no quiero perder mi inspiración, pero tras ver todo que ustedes me mandaban y una personita mando un mensaje e hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a funcionar ya que me puse a pensar en todos ustedes que me leen, así que gracias a todo ustedes pude salir adelante, espero que este cap. les guste, la verdad no se que fechas estaré actualizando pero espero que sea pronto, estoy comenzando a escribir el siguiente, pero tengo tras que actualizar además de que también unos que ni siquiera e terminado el primer capitulo, así que espero que les guste….

este cap va dedicado a KP.O.D.G, querida tus mensajes me ayudaron y lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste...

Bueno todas las opiniones serán bienvenidas y me dicen que les pareció, si estuvo bien o es un asco…. Juajajaja

Espero con ansias su comentario…

roció e-chan, fuera.


End file.
